remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Egg Carrier Island
The Egg Carrier island is the third and last Chao Garden that appears in Sonic Adventure and its remake Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Description This hidden island is located near the Egg Carrier. It has a beautiful beach surrounded by a clear ocean. It contains a huge missile with a cyan core crashed in the sand and an inaccessible Eggman's base with a rotative communication antenna on a small hill. Near the missile, there is a Chao Machine like in all the Chao Gardens, and near the base entrance there are two teleporters to access the other gardens and two Chao Eggs. Across this Chao Garden, there are four rocks, fruit palmtrees deployed from the beach, grass, and a metal deck chair with an umbrella. To access to the island, the player has to go inside the Egg Carrier and find a door leading to a hidden room, which the player can open by entering the password "EGGMAN". Inside the hidden room, there will then be a teleporter that will take the player straight to Egg Carrier's Island. To return to the hidden room from Egg Carrier Island, the player has to use the teleporter located on a platform on the beach. It can also be accessed through a teleporter like the other Chao Gardens, with the teleporter leading there displaying a red hologram with the Eggman Empire sign and the title "EGG CARRIER" in a triangle and between its acronym, "E C". Once the player unlocks the Egg Carrier's hall and comes back to Station Square, the player can unlock the teleporter even without acceding the Egg Carrier Island. Differences between SA and SADX Like the other Chao Gardens, the island contains many differences between the original version (SA) and the remake (SADX): *In general the island is conical in SA, while in SADX, the island is more plane with more space: **The small hill is taller and ocuppies much more space. In SA, it has a large road leading to the teleporters, while in SADX, the hill is flatter and the large road is removed, giving the player the facility to go to the teleporters. **In SA, the sea is deeper with a small sand beach (which makes it the most underwater zone in the game) which the characters can drown in. In SADX, the sea is more decline exaggeratedly with a bigger sand beach and reaches up to Sonic's shoulder at most. *Like all of the Chao Gardens, the monitor is a VMU to save Chao or to play Chao Adventure. In SADX, the VMU is replaced by a Chao Machine with a Game Boy Advance to delete or name a Chao, or create a connection to the Tiny Chao Garden. In SADX for the Xbox 360/PS3, the Game Boy Advance monitor is replaced by a Chao head monitor, removing the connection to the Tiny Chao Garden. *The island has a lot of overhead clouds in SA, but in SADX, there is only clouds in the horizon. *In SA, there are two fruit palmtrees behind the metal deck chair. In SADX they were removed and moved to a different place. *Like all the Chao Gardens, in SA the fruit palmtrees were designed polygonally, but in SADX they were re-designed to be more detailed. Trivia *Unlike the other Chao Gardens, the Chao does not go to the water to try to swim, as the water is more difficult to reach than the other gardens, which is better to raise Chao. **This is the only Chao Garden to not have this problem. *This Chao Garden contains much more space to tour than the other Chao Gardens. *In Sonic Adventure, there is a hidden Ring underwater next to the metal deck chair. It cannot be collected without hacks due to being behind an invisible wall. *In the PC version, a glitch might happen if the player got the maximum Chao amount (24; 8 per Garden), the game closes with an error notice once the player transports to the island. To correct this glitch, the player may have to delete the Chao Garden data and restart them. *In the original Sonic Adventure version, the water there is deep enough for a player to drown in, making it the only Chao Garden in the entire series that a character (save for E-102 Gamma) can die in. In SADX, Tails is still able to drown in the water due to his short stature. Category:Places Category:Islands